Sakura Blush
by pheonickx
Summary: The cherry trees were in full bloom, and days of blue skies made the officers of the Metropolitan Police Department almost anxious to be inside doing paperwork. Even a certain lady detective was anxious to change shifts.


Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or any of its characters. Wish I did though w

Sakura Blush

The cherry trees were in full bloom, and days of blue skies made the officers of the Metropolitan Police Department almost anxious to be inside doing paperwork.

They were constantly looking out the window or something, much like how students look out the window during lectures. Even a determined and famed lady detective was anxious to change shifts.

On one of Satou's rare days off, she decided to take a jog around the block. After that she had planned to relax the rest of her afternoon at the park that Yumi had recommended, to see the cherry blossoms before they were gone.

Knowing Yumi, Satou wondered if this was one of her crazy matchmaking schemes. She didn't recall any officers that had a day off today.

_Well best to be cautious._

She looked around the park to see if anyone from Division One was here. Fortunately there were none.

Satou was just strolling about the said park when a particularly lonely tree at the corner of the park caught her eye.

It was very beautiful, with the soft wind causing a rain of cherry blossoms to fall, and land on the ground by a still person. Looking closely, it was Takagi-kun.

_What was he doing at a place like here?_

Then it hit Satou that it was his day off, too. What a coincidence_._

_Please tell me this isn't one of __Y__umi__'s ideas. _But this was Takagi-kun after all. He would the first one to have said no in a blushing and stuttering refusal if Yumi happened to involve him with something like this. By the looks of it, he was sound asleep, his messy hair blown by an occasional wind.

She sat down next to him, drinking her water in the tree's shade. With the soothing pattern of falling petals, the wind adding to the charm, Satou was beginning to get a little drowsy. She stifled a yawn and eventually closed her eyes.

It was almost noon when Takagi woke up. He was about to stand and stretch when he registered a warm weight on his shoulder.

_Wait, what?!_

He looked and there was Satou-san asleep, her head on his shoulder, her delicate eyes closed and her mouth curved slightly in a sweet smile, and the wind playing with her hair. Takagi blushed to the color of a tomato within seconds.

He settled down as best as he could with Satou-san leaning against him. Not that he minded, but she was rather close, and he could feel her soft breathing on his neck.

Takagi knew he was going to be dragged to the interrogation room _again _when the department found out, but he decided to enjoy the moment for now.

Carefully, without moving Satou-san, he observed her face closely. From this close, he could smell her hair, a soft jasmine mingling with her own most unique scent.

Takagi blushed again. Then he thought to try waking her but she was sleeping so peacefully he couldn't really. Hence the term "tried."

"Satou-san," Takagi eventually whispered. No response. He looked at her face again, and again he blushed mad.

_ She's so close damn it!_

The back part of his mind was telling him to take advantage of the situation and do something but his conscience promptly rejected the idea. Takagi was getting really frustrated with himself now.

_ Bad thoughts Wataru, bad. _

He was about to slap himself for such thoughts, when he remembered Satou-san was leaning on his shoulder, her arm oh-so-casually linked with his. He was observing Satou-san again, still blushing, when her eyes suddenly fluttered open.

Takagi froze.

Satou, still half-asleep, thought that was the nicest sleep she had in a long time. Who knew that sleeping under a tree could be so warm and comforting?

When Satou had pulled herself out of her sleepy stupor, she registered that a _very_ familiar face was a mere inch apart. _Takagi-kun? _

The said Takagi was blushing like mad, his shy eyes locked onto hers.

"I'm so sorry Satou-san! I didn't mean to-"

"That's okay Takagi-kun," she interrupted, "You were here first, and sorry I fell asleep on you." She reassured, with a slight laugh to cover up her embarrassment.

_ At least she doesn't sound like she is going to kill me._

Takagi sighed and scratched his head sheepishly that blush, still apparent on his cheeks. There was a silence. Satou cleared her throat to clear the tension.

"Say, Takagi-kun, want to grab something to eat for lunch? I still have a good two hours before my mom expects me to be home." The lady detective's slight blush went unnoticed by both of them.

Takagi stammered, "Eat with you? For lunch? I mean…." Apparently, she had flustered the poor guy even more.

He could barely string two words together and his entire face was red. After several minutes of panicking and blushing, he smiled shyly and cleared his throat. "Sure, Satou-san."

"Okay then, let's go!"

Satou grabbed Takagi by his arm and ran to the nearest food stand, Takagi barely keeping up with her, adorably flustered indeed.

*** Satou's Point of View

Back at home, I came back to find my mother smiling much too sweetly, which can't be a good sign. Apparently, one of my mom's friends saw Takagi-kun and me eating together and phoned my mom asking who the person I was dating was.

My mom being the hopeless romantic she was, had squeezed all the details out of her. Boy, this was going to be a long night….

-Owari


End file.
